Best Friends Forever
by RachelGleek
Summary: Finn and Rachel's journey as best friends from Diapers, to wheelchairs. Every chapter is 2 years on from the last, starting from the age of 4 up until their final minutes.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is going to be a nice, cute story with some little arguments along the way :P**_

_**So basically each chapter will just be a random conversation between the two BFF's **_

**Chapter 1: Age 4.**

"But Ray Ray!" Finn complained to his best friend, "I wanna play with my truck today!"

Rachel giggled, "Too bad it's tea party today"

Finn grunted and stood up, "I'm going home."

Rachel grabbed his hand, restricting him, "NO!"

"Fine" Finn grumbled, sitting down at her little toy table, "But trucks tomowow."

Rachel smiled broadly; it was a smile that would be famous someday, "YAY!"

"Can I have what Mr Alligator has?" Finn asked politely, pointing to the little Alligator sitting on a stool.

Rachel placed a plastic tiara on her brown hair, "Of course"


	2. Chapter 2

_***Finn's dad hasn't died***_

**Chapter 2: Age 6**

'That's so unfair!" Rachel cried out stamping her foot.

"NO! I'm not it! I was it last time!" Finn complained.

"I HATE BEING IT! You know that!"Rachel yelled.

Several kids in the play ground turned to stare, "Rach, you're the one being soooooo unfair!"

"No I'm not!"

"YES!" Finn argued, "You are!"

"You are such a big poopy!" Rachel insulted him.

"You are a GIANT poopy!" Finn answered back.

"I hate you, Finn Hudson; I'm never going to speak to you again!" Rachel ran off crying to her father.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Age 8**

"Finny, they're fighting again" Rachel whispered over the phone to her best friend.

"So are my parents Ray-Ray" Finn answered in a hushed voice.

Finn heard the slamming of doors coming from Rachel's end; she began sobbing, "Daddy left"

Finn's eyes popped open wide, "Forever?"

"No…I think…" Rachel tip toed down the stairs to find her dad, Hiram, sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, "He's walking…to clear his head."

"Mommy's cyring and daddy's upset to" Finn choked into the phone.

"What are they fighting about?"

"Daddy wants to join the army" Finn was on the verge of breaking down.

"Aw, Finny, it's going to be OK" She tried to soothe him.

"Mommy's coming up, I have to go, call me when your dad gets home, please…so I know he's safe?" Finn asked.

"Of course, bye Finny" Rachel said goodbye and hung up the phone.

_3:30 AM,_

Rachel had just sneaked down stairs to retrieve the phone; she punched in Finn's number, hoping he was the one who answered, "Hello?"

Rachel sighed with relief, "Finny, he's not back yet"

"It'll be ok Rach, I'm here for you" Finn answered.

He would be, forever.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Had a few questions about the length, basically, it can't be too long cause I still need to write Broken, but it will get longer as they get older... **_

_**Review **_

**Chapter 4: Age 10**

"Rach!" Finn called to his best friend. "Come here!"

Rachel stood up from the park bench she was sitting on and crossed the oval. Finn was standing beside Noah Puckerman, no matter how annoying he was, Rachel's dad's loved him, because he was Jewish. "What is it?"

"You wanna play kiss chasey with me and the boys?" He asked, hoping she would say yes. He would try to target her. She was so pretty.

"Yeah, can I bring my friends?"

"Sure" Finn answered with a smile. He needed the others to have a nice selection so they would stay away from Rachel. "Bring em over"

"Tina, Mercedes, Quinn!" Rachel called over to her group of friends. They looked up at the sound of their name, crossing the oval quickly. "Wanna play kiss chasey?"

"S...su...sure" Tina stuttered. "Who's playing?"

"Well, us, Finn, Puck, Matt and Mike" Quinn's eyes lit up at Finn's name and Rachel scowled at her. Quinn had had a crush on Finn all year and it was starting to get on Rachel's nerves.

"Ok, Boys are it!" Quinn squealed running away. All the girls followed until the boys were left alone on the middle of the school oval.

Rachel found small space between two buildings around the back of the school. She was small enough that she could squeeze herself into the tiny gap. She held her breath as Mike turned the corner, coming near her. "GOT YOU!" He screamed out. What? He couldn't have even seen her. Then she saw Tina coming out of a bush and Mike giving her a shy kiss on the cheek.

Her whole face flushed a deep red, "Thanks"

Rachel giggled slightly, and then felt a hand on her shoulder. Uh-oh! She shouldn't have made a sound, now she would have to kiss Matt or something! Ew!

She felt someones arms pull her out of the small crack and found herself standing face to face with Finn Hudson. He laughed, but it sounded like he was relieved to find her, "Got you."

Her heart stopped as Finn leaned in closer then took off at a rapid pace. She held her breath and waited for Finn Hudson's lips to touch hers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Age 12.**

Rachel was surprised to open her door and find her best friend standing there, drenched in sweat. "Hey, Finn."

"Hi..." He huffed out; she noticed he had puffy read eyes.

"What's wrong?" She demanded. "Hey, I thought your dad was coming back today"

Finn sobbed, "He's gone, Rach."

Rachel's eyes popped open, "What?"

"He's not coming back..."

"Aw, Finny" Rachel opened her arms and Finn collapsed into her. She held him in the door way, until he was done crying.

Rachel's father came up to the door, "Hey, Finn. Would you like something to..."

Rachel cut him off with a glare, he stared at Finn in Rachel's arms, "What's wrong?"

"Finn's dad's not coming home." Rachel told him.

"Oh, Finn, I'm so sorry, would you like some hot coco?" Her dad asked politely, his voice full of sympathy.

Finn pulled away from Rachel and nodded. "Thanks."

Finn and Rachel sat at her table, holding their warm mugs, "Hey, Finn?"

"Yeah Rach?"

"Do you think it's weird my best friend is a guy?" She asked, feeling a little self conscious.

"Not at all." He answered smiling. "I'm so glad I have you, Rach"

"You always no how to make me feel better," She answered in return, looking deeply into his brown eyes, "I'm lucky to have you."

Finn laughed, "I love you, Rachel."

Rachel almost choked on her cocoa, "I love you, Finn"

"I'm so glad your my best friend" Finn smiled at her reaction. They had never said anything like that to each other before. "Best Friends Forever?"

She smiled, lifting her pinky finger, "Forever."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Age 14**

"Rach!" Finn called after his best friend, "I've got something to tell you!"

Rachel held her breath and smiled, she wished she could get rid of the butterflies in her stomach...it's not like it's about her. "Hmm?"

"Rachel..." Finn puffed as he stopped running, "I have a girlfriend!"

Rachel's heart dropped, "Oh."

"Don't worry, Rach." He smiled sweetly at her. It took her breath away, "I'll still have time for my BFF!"

Rachel bit her lip and chuckled slightly, "Oh...cool."

Finn expression twisted his eyes sad, "Aren't you happy for me?"

DAMN! Rachel didn't know she had been so obvious. Rachel moved her books from her right arm to her left, she smiled a hard smile, "I am, of course."

Finn eyes lit up, "Awesome."

"I just..." Rachel trailed off, embarrassed.

"Rachel, what is it?" Finn asked with concern, he had to work extra hard to look into her beautiful eyes when she was staring at the ground, "Tell me. You can tell me _anything."_

"Do you remember...when we were ten and we..." Rachel's cheeks flushed red. She felt weird; it was strange, because she never felt weird around Finn.

Finn began to notice tears gathering in Rachel's eyes. He wrapped his arms around her, "Yeah, I remember."

Rachel pushed Finn away quickly, "No, you have a girlfriend."

Finn stared at her longingly as she walked away down the hall.

****Lol, this chapter reminds me of Prom queen 3


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Age 16**

"Kurt, I need to use the bathroom." Rachel looked up from her favourite movie.

Kurt didn't even look up from Funny Girl, "Down the hall, to the left."

Rachel nodded quickly and then walked down the hall.

As she found the door that should be the bathroom, she heard a person singing.

_Meanwhile,_

Finn was enjoying his hot shower; it was the only way to get away from Quinn calling him every five minutes.

He really thought he liked her, but really, he only dated her to try and get rid of his feelings for Rachel. Singing always calmed him,

"I can't fight this feeling any longer  
>And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow<br>What started out as friendship has grown stronger  
>I only wish I had the strength to let it show<p>

And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight  
>You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night<br>And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might

And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
>I've forgotten what I've started fighting for<br>It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
>And throw away the oars<br>Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore

My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
>I've been runnin' round in circles in my mind<br>And it always seems that I'm following you girl  
>'Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find<p>

And ever as I wander I'm keeping you in sight  
>You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night<br>And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might

And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
>I've forgotten what I've started fighting for<br>It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
>And throw away the oars forever<p>

'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
>I've forgotten what I've started fighting for<br>Even if I have to crawl upon your floor  
>Come crashing through your door<br>Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore"

Rachel stood behind the door stunned.

No one in the glee club had such a soothing voice.

Rachel had always felt a connection to Finn, but right now, hearing him sing…it was much more then just a friendly connection.

It was love.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I got a rude comment about the length of my last chapter and I would just like to say I'm sorry. I know it was silly, but I was really trying to have this story as just a little story with really small chapters as a time filler, so if you don't want to read my story, then don't. **_

_**Also, any negative comments should be in the form of constructive criticism please. **_

**Chapter 8: Age 18-Part 1.  
><strong>_**Finn Hudson is now single.**_  
><strong>Noah Puckerman likes this.<strong>  
>Rachel's heart raced and her palms sweated.<br>**Rachel Berry**: Oh no! What happened?  
><strong>Noah Puckerman<strong>: queen bee's available? Score!  
><strong>Finn Hudson<strong>: we have been going out 4 years to many.  
><strong>Quinn Fabray<strong>: your loss loser.  
><strong>Rachel Berry<strong>: There's no reason to be rude, Quinn.  
><strong>Finn Hudson<strong>: Ray-ray, look out your window please :)  
>Rachel took a deep breath. She peered out her window cautiously. There was her best friend and secret crush, Finn Hudson.<br>He was holding a single pink tulip, which he knew was her favorite flower.  
>"Finn?" Rachel's face was frozen in shock.<br>"Hey Ray-ray." He flashed her his half smile he saved only for his best friend.  
>She loved it when he called her Ray-ray, "What are you doing!"<br>Finn slid down on one knee and Rachel gasped, "You aren't proposing! Don't propose!"  
>Finn laughed, "I would like to take you to senior prom."<br>Rachel noticed a few teenagers standing around, "Finn..."  
>"I should never have gone out with Quinn." Finns voice was sincere, "it was a mistake. I have always loved you, Rach."<br>"I love you too, Finny." Rachel purposely used her old nick name for him.  
>"Well then, what's the problem?"<br>Rachel sighed, "I don't want to be your rebound."  
>"Rachel, you are not my rebound. I loved you the whole time." Finn was shocked se thought that, "Could you just come down here? Please?"<br>"Fine." Rachel pulled the curtains closed and took a deep breath, before running down the stairs.  
>Finn stood on the front lawn, looking gorgeous as ever.<br>He turned around at the moment, flashing his goofy grin, "Hey."  
>"Hi." Rachel answered in a glum tone.<br>"Please go to prom with me." Finn held out the Tulip for her.  
>"Finn." Rachel sighed, rubbing her arm, "I have liked you since we were 10. It broke my heart when you decided to go out with Quinn. I have always loved you, but you never did back."<br>"Rachel!" she was surprised at Finns tone, "The whole time I was dating Quinn...it was to try and get away from my feelings for you, because I didn't think you loved me back."  
>"You did?"<br>"Yes, Rach." Finn answered truthfully. "Will you go to prom with me?"  
>Rachel smiled her 1000 watt smile, "Yes!"<br>Finn sighed with relief and walked over to her so he could wrap is arms around her.  
><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey, this is the second bit of the chapter 8 :D **_

**Chapter 9: Age 18-Part 2,**

"Wow." Finn breathed.  
>He was standing at the base of Rachel's stairs, having an awkward conversation with her dads about 'being responsible'.<br>Rachel blushed as she descended down the stairs. She was wearing a shimmering floor length gold gown, sparkly, to match her gold star necklace. Her hair was hanging lose on her shoulders, curled to perfection.  
>"Aw, Finny!" Rachel crooned, "Don't you look dashing!"<br>Finn looked down at his feet. It was obvious to Rachel he had been dressed by Kurt. He was wearing a casual black tux, with a corsage to match her eyes. His tie was the exact color of her dress. "You look just...wow."  
>"Thanks, Finn." Rachel flushed an even darker red.<br>Finn had never seen a girl so beautiful. Hiram held up a camera at them, "Pose!"  
>Usually, a prom picture felt awkward, weird. But they were comfortable with each other and the pictures were great.<br>Finn took Rachel by the hand and lead her out to the garden where a Limo was waiting, "Finn how did you afford this!"  
>"Just some extra work at Burt's." He answered with a wink.<br>Rachel beamed, "This is going to be the best prom ever."  
>Prom,<br>Principal Figgans took the stage, "Could the nominees for prom queen and prom king take that stage?"  
>Finn looked up at Rachel sadly, she just giggled, "Go!"<br>Rachel shoved and shoved until he ended up on the stage.  
>"And your Mckinkey high senior prom king is..." Figgans paused for dramatic affect, "Finn Hudson!"<br>Rachel squealed with pride, "Woo! Go Finny!"  
>Finn blushed deeply before stepping forward to accept his crown, he smiled and leaned down to the microphone, "This is for you, Rach."<br>Rachel felt gathering in her eyes, "I love you." she mouthed toward him.  
>After several minutes of cheering and applause, Figgans managed to get himself into the middle of the stage again,"And your senior prom queen is...Quinn Fabray!"<br>Rachel rolled her eyes as Quinn made her way to centre stage, "Thank you, thank you! I would just like to thank my voters...so, everyone. And I love my king! Your the best Finny."  
>Finn scoffed, looking down to rachel, he followed her eyes to see Quinn standing in front of him, staring intently into his eyes, her green eyes filled with evil pleasure.<br>Before Finn could react, he felt Quinn's lips squash his in weird, unusual ways. It wasn't the same as when they were dating, it was weird, his horrible burning in his throat, though being in a relationship with her hadnt been much better.  
>Quinn was truly an evil creation sent from the fiery pits of hell.<br>How long had it been since the kiss started, half a second?  
>He thumped against her chest, pushing her away. Quinn's eyes flamed with fury.<br>Childishly, Finn wiped his mouth, he was sure that wasn't a real kiss, though the only person he had ever kissed apart from her wad Rach, and he didn't remember back to then.  
>Quinn scowled. This was not her plan. Truthfully, she couldn't care less about Finnocence. She just wanted to win. Rachel Berry could not win.<br>Finn stomped around Quinn making his way to the microphone. He opened his mouth, the beautiful sound Rachel recognized poured out and filled the gym, "And I can't fight this feeling any more, i've forgotten what I started fighting for..."  
>Rachel held her breath, remembering two years ago when she last heard him sing, "What started out as friendship has grown stronger..."<br>Tears began to prickle in the corner of Rachel's. Finn stopped singing then, "guys, we all know this is just a big popularity contest. Sure Quinn is the queen bee, but there's a woman I would much rather be my queen...Rachel, can you come here?"  
>Rachel blushed and walked up onto the stage, "I want the whole world to know I love you, Ray-ray. What started out as friendship has grown stronger. Will you be my queen?"<br>Rachel looked up into the warm brown eyes she loved so much. "Yes, Finn, I love you."  
>Then they were met with thunderous applause as Finn pulled Rachel into his arms and kissed her passionately.<br>Quinn threw her crown at the nearest wall and stormed out of the room.  
>No one even seemed to notice, when Rachel had to pull away, she beamed and it almost blinded him.<br>"I love you, forever and always." Finn stared into her deep brown eyes, they were gorgeous as ever and sparkling with joy.  
>Rachel wiped away her tears, she finally had everything she wanted. "I love you too."<br>_**Wow, that just wrote itself.  
>I don't have anything planned for this entire story but it just writes itself.<br>Liked it?  
>You see that little button down there? It's starving and needs to be feed with reviews!<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Age 20,**

**Finn Hudson is now online.**  
>Rachel shrieked out with joy, Finn hardly ever was online when she was.<br>"Rachel, shut up, I'm sleeping!" Kurt grumbled from his room.  
>Rachel wondered what time it as back in Lima.<br>**Video call from Finny Hudson**  
>Rachel giggled slightly and slicked accept, "Hey baby."<br>"Hi Ray-ray," Finn greeted her with a yawn and a tired smile.  
>"Aw, Finny" she wished she could wrap her arms around him and sing him to sleep. "What time is it?"<br>"Only like 2:00 am." He whispered, "I gotta be quiet, Sam's asleep."  
>"Go to bed this instant, Finn Hudson!" She demanded.<br>"No! Rach, just listen, ok? You know my college course only goes for 2 years right?"  
>"Mmm..." she mumbled, feeling a little worn out herself.<br>Finn frowned in disapproval before continuing, "Well I'm graduating, this Friday!"  
>"What?" Rachel gasped, "Why didn't you tell me?"<br>"Don't worry, I bought your plane ticket, you need to be at the airport by 3:00 Thursday? Is that ok?"  
>Rachel nodded; NYADA was having its summer break, "Yeah. Oh, gosh! I can't wait to see you graduate!"<br>"I love you, Rach." Finn said, affectionately.  
>"I love you more than anything else in the world."<br>_Lima,_  
>Finn stood around nervously, twirling the little white box in his hands, he was seriously freaking out.<br>His heart raced as they announced Rachel's flight.  
>Rachel was the first person that appeared, pushing past everyone to get to the front. She looked absolutely exhausted, but on her, it worked. She looked so beautiful.<br>She dropped her suitcase on the middle of the room, completely forgetting it. She squealed and cried and jumped up onto Finn, wrapping her arms and legs around him. She kissed every where on his face, his nose, cheek and fore head. Finn put her down and stared into her eyes, just before she finally got to his lips.  
>When they pulled away, their faces stayed close, noses and foreheads touching.<br>Finn laughed, "Hey."  
>Hearing Finn's voice sent off her into hysterical sobs it joy."I...missed...love...I...you...love!"<br>"I missed you too; baby and I love you, more than anything else." Just as their lips were about or be again, Kurt cleared his throat.  
>"What am I? Chopped liver?"<br>Finn laughed at his step brother, pulling away from his tight embrace with Rachel to wrap him in a vice tight hug, "I missed you, Kurt."  
>"I...can't...breathe!" Kurt choked.<br>Finn laughed and pulled away, and then he stared at the little white box in his hand, his expression becoming serious..."Rachel?"  
>Rachel looked at his eyes, deep and serious, "Yes?"<br>Finn didn't think this was special enough for a girl like Rachel...maybe; he would just have to wait..."I just  
>...really love you."<br>_Finn's house,_  
>Rachel's parents had moved it New York recently, so Rachel was staying with Finn.<br>Carole had been ecstatic when she saw Rachel, wrapping her up in a tight embrace.  
>They had a very in depth conversation about New York and university and at first, it was cute.<br>After a while, Finn started to get annoyed, he really just wanted to be with his girl friend, alone.  
>He was happy when night time came.<br>Rachel was lying, curled up across his chest.  
>"I miss this," she mused, running her hands through his hair.<br>"I miss looking at you every day," Finn caressed her cheek softly.  
>Rachel blushed, "Are you nervous?"<br>"A lot." and it was the truth, sort of. He was nervous about what he was going to do at graduation, not about graduating.  
>Graduation Ceremony,<br>"Finn Hudson." Rachel was first on her feet, hooting and screaming for Finn as he awkwardly shook hands with the man and took his diploma. He looked over to Rachel and his mother, they had tears gathering in their eyes.  
>Finn walked up to the podium, "I know my mum would slay me of I didn't mention her, so, I would like to thank my mother, for helping me and raising me as a single parent, she tought be everything I could have needed to know. And I will love get forever. Also, Burt, for teaching me what it means to me be a man, and I would like to thank my step brother for that also. Last, but not least, my girl friend, Rachel. You are the most amazing woman I know, oh, uh besides mum, love you mum! Anyway, you excepted me straight away for who I was, looking past my reputation. I will love you forever, so with that," the whole room gasped as Finn slid down on one knee, "It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do, hey baby, I think I wanna marry you...?"<br>With tears streaking her face, Rachel walked up to the stage..."Yes."  
>Finn smiled her his 'I love Rachel' smile and slipped the ring on her finger...<br>_**The next chapter will only be a year later, cause I couldn't wait two years for them to get married, but that means chapter 12 will skip 3 years to make up for it :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ok, this chapter is only ONE year later cause they need to get married :)  
>Sorry if this isn't good, I was having writers block<br>Sorry if There is a lot of mistakes, I wrote this on my iPod :)**_

**Chapter 11: Age 21**

Breathe.  
>Rachel, breathe.<br>She was absolutely freaking out.  
>She loved Finn, obviously, but she didn't know if she was quite ready to walk down the aisle. Though she had a whole year to prepare herself for it.<br>"Hey, honey." Rachel heard the voice her mother, she saw her standing at the door through her mirror.  
>She was Rachel's made of honor, Rachel had decided it would be nice.<br>"Hi, Shelby." Rachel greeted her, bluntly.  
>"Can you call me mum?" Shelby asked, giving her a smile.<br>"Okay, Mum?" Rachel's voice was shaky, when she turned around she had tears coming from her eyes.  
>Taking care of Beth had really brought up Shelbys mothering instincts, she walked over to Rachrl and wrapped her arms around her, "What is it, Baby?"<br>"I'm just.." Rachel sobbed, "I'm so scared."  
>"You love Finn, right?" Rachel nodded into her chest, "Are you going to love someone else the way you love him?"<br>"No." Rachel shook her head, she had several flings with Noah, but she never loved him the way she loved Finn.  
>Shelby laughed, much to Rachel's confusion, "Then why are you crying."<br>"Everyone cries at weddings," Rachel sniffled. "What if...what if I trip? What if he doesn't think I look pretty?"  
>Shelby looked Rachel up and down. Her wedding dress was georgeous, a white lace pattern at the top, around about her waist, a white sash was wrapped around, below that her dress flared out, sparkly and elegant.<br>Her hair was up in a bun, lose curls hung down. The look was finished with a veil, "You look amazing, Baby."  
>"Lookin' good, Berry." Puck's obnoxious voice came from behind her, "Or should I say, Hudson."<br>Rachel's whole face lit up at the sound of that. "Thank you, Noah."  
>Puck had shared a room with Sam and Finn in college, so he was still quite close with them.<br>After Finns graduation he told Rachel he wanted to move to New York for her, she wanted him to stay with his family.  
>As a compromise, they were living in New York until Rachel graduated college, then returning to Lima.<br>They had decided to get married here though, and the entire glee club had showed up.  
>"I gotta get going." Shelby announced, giving Rachel a kiss on the head and leaving quickly.<br>There was a lot of tension there after what happened with her and Puck.  
>"I still can't believe Quinn showed up..." Rachel mumbled.<br>Puck laughed, grabbing her elbow. Rachel's dad's had died I a car crash just over a year ago, it had been decided Puck would walk her down the aisle, he was the closest Jewish male to her apart from her dads and she wanted him to do it,"She's only here cause Sam dragged her here."  
>"Oh that's right, they got married, didn't they..." Rachel remembered. (Your welcome, Amelia).<br>Puck nodded, "Yeah, but I don't think he ever really got over Mercedes."  
>"I called her the other day, did you know she married Shane?" Rachel shook her head disapprovingly, "I always liked Samcedes better then Quam or Shanecedes."<br>Puck scoffed, "I swear you stay up at night just to make us all nick names."  
>Rachel laughed, "Don't worry, I didn't start 'Puckleberry'"<br>"That name was pretty epic."  
>"I still like Finchel better." Rachel mumbled under her breath.<br>Just then Mr Shuester walked through the door, his eyes popped open wide, before prickling with tears, "Rachel!"  
>"Mr Shue!" Rachel exclaimed, walking away from Puck and wrapping her arms around him.<br>"Hey Mr S." Puck greeted him with a limp wave.  
>Will laughed looking Rachel up and down, "Wow, Rach. I mean you were pretty before but your just, amazing!"<br>Rachel's cheeks turned a deep red, "Than..."  
>Puck cut her off, "We gotta go!"<br>Rachel's breath caught in her throat, "Oh god!"  
>"Calm down, Rach. You can do this." Puck grabbed her arms, wrapping his arm around it.<br>"Well I better go!" Mr Shuester exited the room quickly.  
>It all went extremely fast from there.<br>Before she knew it, Rachel was walking down the aisle, wanting to break out into a full on sprint.  
>Finn was gorgeous as ever, his 'rachel grin' plastered on his face as he took in her outfit.<br>He really didn't know why he had been freaking out, neither did she.  
>"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Mr Finn Hudson and Miss Rachel Berry. I am aware that they have each wrote their own vows."<br>Finn turned to face the crowd taking a deep breath. He felt Rachel's hand squeeze his. "Rachel has been my best friend forever. I always thought of her as family, someone who would be there for me forever.  
>But, and I know my mum will kill for this, when we were ten, a couple of us kids played kiss-chasey...and I happened to find Rach."<br>There was a chorus of 'aws' from the crowd, "Ever since then I really liked her, and as I got older I realized I loved her. Rachel never tried to change me, she loved me for who I was, and she saw the real me.  
>I was stuck in a relationship I didn't even want to be apart of for 4 years. I realized, it was Rach I wanted to be with. So I stood outside her window and asked her to prom."<br>The whole group laughed.  
>"I will never, ever love another. You are my everything, Rach and I love you more then my own life. I love you Ray-ray and I can't wait to spend my life with you."<br>Rachel stared into the eyes of the man she loved, oblivious to everything else.  
>"Ahem!" Kurt scoffed from the side.<br>"Oh is it my turn?" Rachel asked in surprise, "Uh, As Finn said, it was friendship from the start. But I think he was completely oblivious to the fact that I was utterly in love with him my whole life. When we kissed, it just made me more crazy with love.  
>I loved that Finn always made me feel awesome about myself, he reminded me that I was Rachel Berry and I could do anything. He always told me I would be famous one day.<br>When he told me he had a girlfriend, I was devastated, I thought there was no chance of finchel.  
>Once, I was visiting Kurt and I went to use the bathroom. As i passed, I heard a beautiful voice signing 'I can't fight this feeling'. His voice was magical, and it made me realize just how much I loved him.<br>I will always love you, Finn Hudson. Not even in death will we part.  
>I love you Finny and I can't wait to spend my life with you."<br>Rachel and Finn stared into each others eyes, frozen. It didn't look like they were moving any time soon.  
>The priest cleared his throat, "Do you, Finn Hudson, take the, Rachel Berry, for better or for worse, for richer or for poor, in sickness and in health, till death to us part?"<br>Finn inhaled and held Rachel's hand in his. "I do."  
>The priest turned to Rachel, "And do you, Rachel Berry, take the, Finn Hudso..."<br>Rachel cut him off, eager to get to the kiss, "I do!"  
>With a laugh, the priest exclaimed, "By the power vested in me by the state of Ohio, I now pronounce you and man and wife, you may kiss the bride!"<br>And with that, Rachel Berry was, finally, Rachel Hudson.

_**FINCHEL PROPOSAL! EPIC 3**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I'm having writers block, don't hate me!**_

_**Since the last one was only a year later this will be 3 years after :3**_

_**Written on Ipod, sorry if there are mistakes**_

**Chapter 12: Age 24,**

"So, you got anything scandalous going on yet?" Mercedes asked Rachel with a wink.  
>Rachel stared at her in surprise, "No! Why would there be a scandal?"<br>"Sorry!" Mercedes put her hands up, "Just making conversation."  
>The Hudson's had just moved down from New York when Rachel graduated college.<br>They now lived in a small apartment in Lima, Rachel refused to live in New York, because she couldn't get a  
>single part on broadway.<br>At the moment she owned her own singing/dancing/drama club in Lima called 'Berry's Stars'.  
>Sure she wasn't living her dream on broadway, but that was ok. She had a knew dream now, to make sure these kids followed their dreams.<br>She loved them like they were her own children and loved to watch them shine.  
>Finn was out trying to find a job.<br>They had been having a tough time paying the bills lately, and every night Finn would lay in bed, blaming himself.  
>It was torturous to watch.<br>"How's Finn?" Mercedes sassy voice interrupted her thoughts, she always came off sounding sassy, no matter what she was saying.  
>"He's having a bad time, can't seem to find a job." Rachel answered glumly, "He blames himself for our financial troubles and it kills me!"<br>"That really sucks." Mercedes rubbed her arm sympathetically.  
>"So how are you and Shane doing?"<br>"Oh, we are divorced." Mercedes shrugged like it was nothing.  
>Rachel spat her tea all over the kitchen table, "WHAT?"<br>Mercedes just shrugged again, "Just a bit of lies and drama. "  
>Rachel put her hands on Mercedes shoulders and shook her, "I. Need. DETAILS!"<br>Mercedes sighed, "It's a long story..."  
>"I like long stories." Rachel huffed.<br>"Well..." Mercedes began, "One night Shane was on a business trip and I was alone. The doorbell rang and I found Sam standing on my porch. He was soaked from head and toe and had puffy red eyes. He was also holding a duffle bag. Trying to be nice, I invited him in. He told me that he got home to find Quinn making out with pucker man on there couch."  
>Rachel gave a quick gasp, "Oh no!"<br>"Shush!" Mercedes hushed her, "He said he had no place to go, I just said he could stay the night, but he had to leave first thing in the morning. He asked me if i would sit with him on the couch for a little while. Then grease came on...it was always our movie, and things sort of took off from there.  
>Shane came home early and found Sam and I together...haven't heard from him since..."<br>Rachel looked straight ahead as she took it all in, her eyes vacant, "So much dra-ma."  
>Mercedes laughed at the way she said it, "Anyway, Sam and I are getting married in April...that's sorta why I came here...will you be my maid of honor?"<br>Rachel gasped, tears pricking her eyes with joy, "Yes! Of course!"  
>Rachel stood up, jumping up and down excitedly, "I'm going to hug you now..."<br>Just at that moment, the door swag open and Finn stood in the door way, "Hey baby, oh, hey cedes!"  
>"Hi, honey." Rachel pulled away from Mercedes and gave Finn a sweet peck, "Good day?"<br>Finn's face lit up, and he picked his wife up, spinning her in a circle, "I got a job!"  
>"Oh my god, Finny!" Rachel kissed everywhere on his face she could possible reach. "What is it?"<br>"Well, the primary school needed a new athletic teacher and they said I was perfect for the job." Finn's eyes sparkled.  
>Rachel kissed him again, this time longer, more passionate, "I'm so proud of you."<p>

_**Reviews?**_

_**Be prepared for a sad chapter… **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**THIS WAS HORRIBLE **_

_**Sorry if it is bad, wrote it at 1 in the morning on ipod :/**_

**Chapter 13: Age 26- Part 1**

Rachel had absolutely no idea how to tell Finn.  
>She tried calling Santana, this had already happened to her.<br>"Just come straight out with it." She told her, "I kept it hidden from Matt for much to long."  
>But Rachel was past that, she had already been keeping it from him for over a month.<br>He was going to start notice his credit card bills getting longer, she was buying clothes and stocking the fridge to get ready for the cravings.  
>As the clock turned to 5, she waited for Finn to come strolling in, but instead, her phone vibrated.<br>Going out with Puck, just a few beers, back before midnight, love you xoxo  
>Well, at least that gave her more preparation time...or more time to decided to chicken out.<br>Rachel served herself up some vegan stir fry and plonked herself down on the couch.  
>After funny girl and it's sequel , funny lady, Rachel fell asleep.<br>She was woken up by the sound of Finn'a key turning in the lock.  
>He stumbled in, looking tired, drunk and extremely unhappy.<br>When he saw Rachel he scowled and threw a piece of paper to her.  
>It was his credit card bill.<br>Before she could read it, it disappeared from the counter. She looked up and saw Finn holding it in the air.  
>"How do you explain this?" Finn yelled at her, throwing the paper at the wall.<br>"Finn I can explain..." Rachel started but Finn cut her off.  
>"I don't want to hear it!"<br>Rachel stared at him, confused and scared, "But you said.."  
>"Rachel, you can't spend all our money on yourself!" Finn screamed, throwing his keys at the refrigerator.<br>"Finn, you're scaring me..." Rachel cried, cowering into a corner. "Your drunk..."  
>"Shut up, Rachel!" Finn picked up a wine bottle and threw it against the couch, the bottle smash and the red liquid spilt out. "You're the most selfish and insensitive person I have EVER met"<br>"Finn, that stuff wasn't just for me..." Rachel sobbed, her voice no more then a whisper.  
>"Then are you just giving out loans to randoms?"<br>"No! Finn, please, just go to sleep." Rachel begged. She felt so small, Finn towered over her.  
>"No! I want to know why your acting like this! Do you know how hard I work for us, the effort I put in to give you a home?"<br>Rachel crawled up into a ball in he corner of the room, "I'm so sorry, Finn."  
>"You are so annoying! You can't just say 'I'm sorry' and expect everything to be okay! I should never have married you!" Finn grabbed their wedding picture and threw it at he wall.<br>Rachel watched in disbelief as it shattered into a million pieces. "Finn, I didn't do this for me."  
>"Then who?" Finn felt like her was shaking with rage.<br>"I'm pregnant."  
><em><strong>To be continued...<strong>_


	14. Chapter 14

_**This will be much happier :3**_

**Chapter 14: Age 26- Part 2,**

"What?" Finn stared at her, completely calmed down.  
>"I bought baby furniture and clothes for me. I bought so you don't have to go and get it when I get my cravings." Rachel explained still shaking on terror.<br>"Rach, please don't joke with me." Finn shook his head.  
>"I'm not." Rachel lifted up her shirt to show him the small, but well defined bump sticking out for her stomach. "Are you mad?"<br>Finn broke out of his trance and walked over to Rachel, sitting in the corner, and wrapped his arms around her. "Mad? I've never been so happy in my life!"  
>"Really?" Her voice was nothing but A whisper.<br>It took Finn a while to process that she might be scared of him. She was shaking violently, "I love you, Rach. I wont hurt you, I'm sorry."  
>To his surprise, Rachel stretched away from him, "I can't...I don't know if that was an act of drunkenness or not. Until you sleep it off, I can't be sure."<br>Finn sighed, but removed his arms from the tiny girl, "Drunk or not I would never hurt you."  
>Rachel shook her head, "But you were throwing things at me, I thought you were going to hurt me."<br>He looked around, there was broken glass everywhere and the couch was stained with wine, "What did i do?"  
>"Just go to sleep," Rachel pleaded.<br>"Fine." Finn grumbled, "But you might have to tell me this all again in the morning."  
>Rachel nodded her head ad threw it down in her hands, leaning against the wall.<br>She had never been so scared in her entire life.  
>Next morning,<br>Rachel had herself completely prepared. She knew she would have to explain everything to him again.  
>"Hey, babe." Finn grumbled as she walked out of the hall. "Where we're you last night?"<br>"I slept on the lounge chair," because the sofa was drenched in wine, she added mentally.  
>"Why?"Finns eyes popped open wide as he took in the mess in the living room.<br>There was wine and glass everywhere and rachel was an absolute mess, "Baby, what happened?"  
>Rachel sighed, brushing her hair out of her face, "You don't remember?"<br>"No..."  
>"You got home drunk and started yelling at me because of your giant credit card bill, you said I was selfish and you never should of married me." Rachel gestured to the pile of glass, "And threw our wedding picture at the wall."<br>"Aw Ray-ray, I'm so sorry..." Finn apologized, Rachel moved away, "I won't do that again, baby, I didn't mean anything. I love you, or course I should've married you."  
>Rachel took a deal breath and sighed, falling into his embrace. "I love you too."<br>"I will never drink again!" Finn vowed as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Rachel's. "So what ended the fight?"  
>Rachel took a deal breath and stepped away, and pulled up her shirt, "I'm pregnant."<br>Finn stared at the little bump for while. All of a sudden, he was practically jumping with joy, "Oh my god, Rach!"  
>"I've been pregnant for about a month, I didn't know how to tell you..." Rachel mumbled then laughed, "I actually told you this last night."<br>Finn grabbed his wife again and pressed his lips to hers. "I'm so happy..."

_**Next chapter they will only be one year older, which means I three year skip after that **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**I don't know anything medical, don't hate on me!**_

_**Sorry about mistakes, written on IPOD **_

**Chapter 15: Age 27**

Rachel was now eight months pregnant and due in three weeks. Finn easily equipped himself to the life of being a father (almost). They were both sure they would be fantastic parents, as they both worked with kids.  
>"Hey baby, guess who I bumped into today?" Finn greeted her as he stumbled through the door, burdened by the wait of several gym bags.<br>Rachel beamed as she saw Mike Chang and Tina Cohen Chang walked through her door, "Hi guys!"  
>Tina walked up to her with open arms, but then stopped as she took in her giant stomach, "Oh my god! Rach!"<br>Mike laughed and held up his fist, "Go Hudson!"  
>"Any names?" Tina asked.<br>"We decided on Sophie, because Finn and I both love it. Finn let me have Barbra as her middle name." Rachel explained with a laugh, the grunted. "Shes kicking a lot today!"  
>"I love my baby girl," Finn crooned, staring at the bump between his wife's hips.<br>"Aw it's a baby girl?" Tina asked, then she lifted her shirt, Rachel noticed a small bump forming, "I'm having a boy!"  
>"Oh my!" Rachel exclaimed. "Good for you guys!"<br>Finn bumped Mike's fist "Go Chang!"  
>Tina giggled at rubbed her belly, "I love him do much already."<br>"I get what you mean." Rachel mumbled.  
>Find stared at the two girls, standing there, rubbing there baby bumps. "C'mon baby mama's, let's have some<br>Coffee.  
>Tina and Mike walked to the kitchen, laughing. Rachel just stood there, holding her stomach, "Rach?"<br>Her head shot up in alarm. "My water just broke."  
>Hospital,<br>"Stay calm, baby. You can do this!" Finn tried to calm Rachel.  
>Tina was hurriedly running around trying to get a doctor, "Her water just broke!"<br>"Oh my god! I hate you so much right now!" Rachel screamed, right into Finn's face.  
>"Mrs Hudson?" A doctor came up, holding a clip board. Tina came up behind him. "Your having a baby?"<br>Rachel grabbed a magazine from the table at threw it at the doctor, "WHAT DO YOU THINK, GENIUS?"  
>"Sorry." Finn quickly apologized to the doctor.<br>He just laughed, "It's fine, happens all the time."  
>"IM SO SORRY TO INTERRUPT YOUR CHAT LADIES, BUT IM KINDA HAVING A BABY HERE!" Rachel screeched, then quickly added, "YOU SUCK, FINN HUDSON!"<br>The doctor grabbed wheel chair and lifted her into it carefully. As she pushed her quickly to the room, Finn squeezed her hand gently, "You can do this baby."  
>"SHUT UP!" Rachel screamed.<br>Geez, Finn thought. She was being a bit rude considering how supportive he was being, "Just breathe."  
>"YOU DID THIS TO MEEEEE!" Rachel's furious screams echoed in the halls.<br>Tina was crying. She really didn't want this to happen to herself.  
>When they got to the room, they got her into a hospital gown.<br>"JUST GET IT OUT!" She screamed.  
>Finn stood inside, almost fainting at the images his was seeing.<br>Mike and Tina were standing outside, texting everyone one that would care.  
>Mercedes lived closest and was there in a heart beat, tugging Sam by the arm. "How is she?"<br>Tina opened her mouth to answer, but was cut of by Rachel screaming, "YOU SUUUUUCK!"  
>"Poor, Finn." Sam grimaced, "He's<br>probably fainted."  
>Santana and Brittany arrived next hand in hand. After them was Rachel's fathers.<br>One by one, the entire glee club arrived, even Quinn.  
>Rachel was still screaming when Jessie St James strolled through the door.<br>"Who invited Jesse St Jerk?" Santana scoffed.  
>"Guilty." Shelby muttered as she ran through, "Where is she?"<br>Puck tried to ignore the tingle he felt when he saw her, he pointed his finger toward the door, "There."  
>Shelby nodded slightly, keeping her eyes off Puck. She grimaced as she heard Rachel's screams.<br>She pushed the door open, only to be pushed back out by nurses, "Are you family?"  
>Shelby nodded, "I'm her mother."<br>The nurses look from one to the other then nodded, letting Shelby through.  
>Rachel's screamed halted for a split second, "Mum?"<br>"Push, baby, push." Shelby instructed, grabbing the hand Finn wasn't holding.  
>Rachel quickly went back to screaming "COME -pant- OUUTTTT!"<br>The doctor sighed with relief, "She's crowning!"  
>Finn kissed Rachel's hand, "C'mon Ray-ray, it's almost over."<br>"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Rachel yelled, her face twisting in pain.  
>Shelby and Finn thought there hands had been crushed.<br>And then, the screaming stopped "Is she ok?"  
>The doctor cut the umbilical and handed to baby to Finn, "She's beautiful."<br>"Give her to me." Rachel panted.  
>She stared deep into the eyes of her beautiful baby girl. She had her fathers brown eyes, and already had a thin layer of hair, curly, like Rachel's.<br>She was beautiful.  
><strong>Sophie Barbra Hudson<strong>

_**Liked it? REVIEW IT! **_

_**LOL, I only post a new chapter after I have gotten 4-5 reviews **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**This chapter will be very fluffy... And short :(  
>More of a filler :)<strong>_

**Chapter 16: Age 30,**

It had been 3 years since Sophie was born, and things were going extremely well. Finn and Rachel were over their financial crisis and Finn hadn't had a single drink since the fight.  
>Sophie had spoke just after she turned one, her first word was 'Glee' which completely made their days. They weren't really surprised, they talked about Glee everyday.<br>Rachel was in the middle of playing with Sophie, "I'll give you a wittle kiss, wes I willlll!"  
>She couldn't help but feel Finn staring at her, "What?"<br>Finn just continued to stare, at her. "How did I get so lucky?"  
>"What?"<br>Finn pulled Rachel onto the couch and grabbed her hands, "I have a wife that I love with all my heart, someone who could never be replaced. I have a job I LOVE and I have a baby!"  
>Rachel laughed, "I know."<br>"I love you." Finn leaned in to kiss her passionately before picking up Sophie, "And I love yooouuuu!"  
>Rachel watched as Finn used used his baby magic. He had this way with kids, they loved him. "Is it weird I'm jealous of a baby?"<br>Finn laughed out loud, covering his mouth, "Uh, kinda!"  
>Rachel suddenly felt self conscious, "Oh."<br>Finn sighed, Rachel was VERY sensitive. He wrapped his arms around the small brunette, "Why?"  
>"Kids always love you, it makes me kind of jealous," Rachel laughed at how ridiculous it sounded.<br>He laughed to, "No baby will ever take your place, Ray-ray."  
>"I know, just being a weirdo..."<br>"Aren't we all weirdos!" Finn exclaimed, "I had coffee with Sam today and he could not stop going on about the new bat man movie."  
>"Speaking of glee people..." Rachel held out a white note to Finn, "I'm happy San got out of that fake relationship with that Matt guy..."<br>Finn read the invitation to Brittana's wedding, "She's finally excepting who she is."  
>"What is Brittany exactly?" Rachel asked, curiously.<br>"Bi, I think."Finns mouth was full of food and he sounded ridiculous. He turned to their child, "I wish she would eat her damn vegetables!"  
>Rachel giggled, "C'mon sweetie, it's yummy!"<br>"I think you need to show her!" Finn shoved a spoon of mushed peas in his wife's mouth.  
>Rachel swallowed it, trying hard to keep it down, "Mmm, yummy!"<br>Finn pretended to gag, "Yuck!"  
>Later that night,<br>Rachel was snuggled up to Finn on the couch, Sophie was busy playing. Finn was flipping through the channels, when he came across a music station.  
>"Look!" Rachel looked away from her face to see him pointing at the screen 'Journey-Faithfully'.<br>Finn opened his mouth to sing along, "Highway run, into the midnight sun. Wheels go round on round you're on my mind."  
>"Restless hearts sleep alone tonight sending all my love along the wire."<br>Finn opened his mouth to join in, but they were both silenced by another voice.  
>She was only 3, but Sophie heard that song everyday, "They say the road isn't a place to stwart a famwy."<br>Rachel and Finn stared at her, their jaws hanging open, "Baby, she sounded beautiful."  
>"Your amazing, sweetie." Rachel crooned.<p>

_**Sorry for the shortness, another round of writer's block. Review please :)**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Age 32. **

"How was work?" Rachel asked her husband as he stumbled through the door.  
>"Horrible." He answered in a glum tone.<br>"What happened sweetie?" Rachel asked, sympathetic.  
>"Kids can be real moody." He mumbled.<br>"I know," Rachel climbed into his lap, and rubbed his hair. "Sorry."  
>"They're just horrible!" Finn tried to push Rachel off so he could get up but she just ended up in a heap on the floor, "Sorry, baby."<br>Rachel grabbed Finns hand and hoisted her self off the ground. "It's fine, honey."  
>"There's this one girl, keeps calling me Mr Frankenteen."<br>"Didn't Santana call you that?" Rachel asked.  
>"Oh my god." Finn just stood there staring at nothing, "Her name name is Savannah Lopez! You don't think?"<br>"Santana had a boy, Finn!"  
>"Well her last name is Lopez and and<br>she insulted me a bazillion times, she must be related."  
>"Finn, Lopez is like the most common Spanish name ever!" Rachel pointed out. "It could be anyone!"<br>"She called me Frankenteen!" Finn rummaged through the fridge for something to eat. "They MUST be related!"  
>"Maybe." Rachel shrugged her shoulders and stirred her vegetarian stir fry.<br>"We have nothing to eat!" Finn complained, slamming the fridge shut.  
>"Ehem." Rachel gestured to her stir fry.<br>"Right, uh..." Finn gave her a sweet, peck. "I'm sure it's delicious, but..."  
>Rachel interrupted him, "Can I make meat for once?"<br>Finn smiled, nodded at kissed her head, "Thanks babe, your the best."  
>She opened her mouth to speak but he ran off to the TV. She sighed and chucked some chicken bits in, she could just have a salad.<br>"Baby, where's Sophie?" Finn called from what sounded to far away to be in the lounge room.  
>"In her room, napping." Rachel answered while pulling the spoon around the fry pan in a circle.<br>"Ah, no she's not." Finn's voice was was alarmed at surprised.  
>"What!" Rachel screamed, leaving the chicken sizzling on the stove top, "Where is my baby!"<br>"I don't know! That's why I'm asking you!" Finn three all the blankets off her bed, hoping to find the bubbly five year old underneath.  
>Rachel ran in with tears in her eyes, "Sophie! Baby, where is SHE?"<br>"Soph this is not the time to joke around." Finn was trying to stay calm.  
>He couldn't say the same for his hysterical wife, "Baby! My baby! Come out wherever you are!"<br>"Rachel." Finn placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to soothe her, "Its fine."  
>Rachel shook it off, "Search the house, I'm going to look outside!"<br>As Finn walked out into the hall, the flames, taking over what used to be a stir fry, grew higher, almost touching the ceiling.  
>"Sophie sweetie, where are you?" Finn called as he entered his and Rachel's bedroom.<br>No answer.  
>His confidence was going away quickly. He had searched the whole and their was no sign of her.<br>He was almost as hysterical as his wife when he walked out to check her progress, "Any luck?"  
>She looked up at him with worried eyes and tear stained cheeks. He quickly walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair, because he knew it helped. "We're going to find."<br>Rachel pushed Finn away, "Not if we sit around doing nothing."  
>Finn chased after the petite girl as she walked into the house, "What are<br>you doing?"  
>"Calling the police," Rachel said as she dialed 911 into the phone in a panic.<br>"911, what is your emergency?" The female voice asked.  
>"I can't find my baby!" Rachel cried in a hysterical voice.<br>"Ok, where do you live?"  
>"71 Dayton Avenue, Mckinley Grove." Rachel answered quickly (Sorry about the name!).<br>"An officer will be right there, and we will have others looking for...him or her."  
>"It's a brunette girl, 5 years old. Should be in a pink sundress.." Rachel informed them.<br>Finn held Rachel's hand, while they waited anxiously for the officer to arrive.  
>Once the officer got there, he began questioning them about the girl, "Physical description?"<br>Rachel was frozen, so finn answered, "Brunnette, age 5, fairly long hair, curly. Should be in a pink sundress."  
>The man quickly scribbled it all down, then turned to Rachel, who was<br>still frozen. "When did you last see her?"  
>Finn nudged Rachel, who quickly returned to the present, "Mercedes."<br>Finn just stared at her. The officer asked, "Excuse me?"  
>Rachel turned to look at Finn, "You probably didn't remember, cause you had a bad day, but today is our anniversary. I gave her too Mercedes so we could have alone time."<br>Finn was still trying to process the information, but the officer quickly walked out yelling, "NEVER MIND!"  
>Just at that moment, there was a loud explosion and bits of chicken went everywhere.<br>Finn looked up in a daze, flashing his crooked smile, "What a great anniversary!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Age 34**

"Sweetie, you got the balloons?" Finn asked his 7 year old daughter.  
>"The pink ones?" She flashed a bouquet of shiny pink balloons in front of his face.<br>"Yep, don't let them go!"  
>"Kay!" She squealed before skipping off with them.<br>Finn smiled sweetly at his bubbly daughter, then turned back to the vegan meal he was preparing.  
>It was Rachel's 34th birthday and she had to work a bit late, because it was a concert night for 'Berry's Stars', so he was making her dinner.<br>"Honey, I'm home!" Rachel announced in a worried voice, "Are you cooking?"  
>Finn caught her round the waist and pressed his lips to hers, "Happy Birthday."<br>Rachel smiled and collapsed his embrace, "Thank you, Finny. I was to tired to cook."  
>Finn laughed and pulled away, kissing her head, "Well dinner's almost done."<br>"Great." Rachel said with a smile, her stomach grumbling, "Where's my baby?"  
>At that moment Sophie walked out looking adorable with pink balloons and one piece pajamas. "Happy Birthday, Mummy."<br>"Aww, your adorable!" Rachel cried and wrapped her arms around her daugter.  
>"Mum, I'm really hungry."<br>"So am I!" Rachel agreed as her stomach rumbled again.  
>"Well dinner's ready!" Finn called from the kitchen.<br>"Thanks Babe." As Rachel past Finn she whispered into his ear, "I have to talk to you."  
>They sat down at dinner and ate in silence while Finn wondered what was going on.<br>Was she going to divorce him or something?  
>"This is great baby." Rachel complemented the food.<br>Finn marveled over how she could possibly so adorable with a full mouth. "Thanks."  
>Sophie's eyes went from her father, to her mother, back to her dad. They always looked at each other like that, they could stare at each other for hours if she didn't do something, "Yeah, thank you daddy."<br>After dinner was done, Rachel went to go read to her daughter, "Mummy, could you sing for me instead."  
>"Sure sweetie, what would you like me to sing?"<br>"Something about daddy please." She suggested with a smile.  
>Rachel laughed and opened her mouth to sing,<br>"Oh my man I love him so, he'll never know. All my life is just despair, but I don't care. When he take me in his arms, the world is bright, alright."  
>Sophie recognized the song from funny girl and began to sing along, "What's the difference if I say I'll go away, when I know I'll come back on my knees someday."<br>Rachel marveled over the beauty of her daughters voice,  
>"For where ever my man is, I am his, forever more."<br>Sophie's eye lids fluttered closed and she began snoring quietly. Rachel kissed her head, "Night."  
>Finn stood in the door way, still mesmerized by his wife and even his daughters voice. "I love you."<br>"I love you too." Rachel kissed him sweetly.  
>"So what did you want to talk about" Finn wrapped his arm around his beautiful wife and led her toward the couch.<br>"Ok, well" Rachel sat down and grabbed Finns hands, "You love being a dad right?"  
>"Of course." Finn nodded.<br>"What would you say if I told you that Sophie's going to be a big sister?"


	19. Chapter 19

_**Written on IPOD sorry for mistakes. **_

_**8 Months Later from the last chapter,**_

**Chapter 19: Age 34 (Rachel)/Age 35 (Finn) **

"Hey girllll!" Mercedes cried throwing her arms around her friend.  
>"Hey cedes" Rachel returned the hug before noticing a gift bag, "You weren't supposed to bring anything!"<br>Mercedes threw her hand forward, curling her fingers inward. "Nonsense! It's a baby shower!"  
>"Whatever!" Rachel laughed and took the present from her first guest. "Ca-ute!"<br>It was a little pair of blue one piece pjs. Mercedes just shrugged, then her face went pale as a ghost, "It's a boy right?"  
>"Yeah." Rachel nodded with a laugh. "Thanks!"<br>"S'okay." Mercedes looked over to the door, where Sam and Finn were walking out into the back yard with a couple of beers.  
>"So how's your work going?" Sam asked Finn.<br>"Not so good," Finn mumbled. His eyes met Rachel's for a second and she shot him a sympathetic look, "There's this one gi..."  
>Finn was cut off by the raspy sound of Santana's voice, "Hola, hola!"<br>Brittany and Santana walked in hand in hand, holding a little pink present.  
>Finn nearly choked on his beer.<br>"Ay, it's Mr Frankenteen!" Savanah Lopez announced with a laugh.  
>"Oh my god, not her!" Finn walked over to Rachel and dropped his head on top of hers.<br>"Its okay, Finny. It's a teenage girl." Rachel stroked his hair softy.  
>He pulled away and shot daggers at the 14 year old girl, "I told you they were related!"<br>"You know Frankenteen?" Santana asked, turning to Savannah. "How'd you know about that name?"  
>"I have heard you say it to Britt," Savannah answered, "Thought it was clever."<br>"I love you, cous." Santana pulled her cousin into a tight hug.  
>Finn continued to glare at the girl, "She's evil."<br>"Shh Finn. It'll be fine!" Rachel went over to Savannah and held out her hand, "Hi, I'm Rachel Berry."  
>"Hey man hands." Savannah laughed and held up her palm to her cousin.<br>Santana smacked it, "I love this girl."  
>Tears prickled Rachel's eyes as she remembered the horrible names she used to be called. Finn automatically wrapped her in a hug, "She's awful!"<br>"Sorry Yentl." Santana apologized.  
>Finn looked up and shot her daggers, Santana held up her hands in defense, "It's not an insult, she loves Yentl!"<br>Rachel giggled slightly and pulled out of Finns embrace, "It's nice to see you too, Santana."  
>Santana wrapped her arms around the tiny frame of Rachel, much to Finns disgust.<br>They greeted Brittany and soon after Tina and Mike showed up, there little boy was Sophie's age and he was totally in love with her!  
>Kurt and Blaine entered next, bickering about broadway.<br>Soon the full glee club was their, including Mr Schu and his wife Emma.  
>Everyone was giving Rachel gifts and the boys were drinking and talking about sports while the girls giggled about what the boys were wearing.<br>Sophie and Mike and Tina's boy, Michael Chang the second, we're playing and doing a 7 year olds version of flirting.  
>Savannah decided that the party was to boring and she wanted some trouble, naturally, she turned on Puckerman.<br>"I'm gonna light the cake on fire," She whispered to him.  
>"I dunno, I feel sorry for Rache..."<br>"Yentl, man hands, Berry... Anything! Just not Rachel!" She interrupted him.  
>Puck just rolled his eyes and walked away.<br>Savannah snuck of when they decided to have cake.  
>She grabbed her light, don't ask where it came from, and hid under the table.<br>"Congrats on your second, guys!" Everyone cheered.  
>"Anyone want cake?" Rachel asked, leaning over to cut it.<br>Puck stood nervously, waiting for it to happen, "Berry, wait..."  
>Just at that moment Rachel jumped back and the entire table cloth was one fire.<br>'Man,' Savannah thought, 'I didn't think this through.'  
>Savannah watched helplessly as the fire spread around the table cloth, trapping her inside, "HELP!"<br>"Get her out!" Santana screamed, recognizing her cousins voice.  
>Finn went to go grab the fire extinguisher. Who knew he'd be saving this girl, the one making his job a living hell.<br>Savannah's screams stopped as the flames died down, instead, she was surrounded by foam.  
>Santana wrapped her in a tight hug, touching the singed ends of her hair. "Let's go home."<br>"Wait!" Rachel stopped them, wrapping Savannah in a hug, "Thanks for making this a baby shower I will never forget."  
>All of a sudden, Savannah felt a warm liquid on her shoe, "Gross, did you just pee!"<br>"No, my water broke."

_**That wasn't meant to happen!**_

_**Please, please review :3**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Sorry for mistakes!**_

**Chapter 20-Age 38**

"Christopher Hudson! You get back here this instant!" Rachel demanded as her three year old boy ran off into the Walmart.  
>"Don't worry mum, I'll find him." An eleven year old Sophie sighed chased her little brother into the giant store.<br>"Wait!" Rachel yelled to her, but she was already gone. "Those kids! Urg!"  
>Rachel decided to just go on shopping and ignore her children. She immediately got lost when looking for the bathroom.<br>Suddenly, Rachel felt someone's cold breath tickle her ear, "Hi Rachel."  
>Rachel pushed him away and stiffened. "Jesse..."<br>Last week,  
>"Hey baby?" Finn dropped a chocolate covered strawberry into his wife's mouth.<br>"Mmm?" Rachel mumbled, he mouth filled with chocolate.  
>"You remember when I was dating Quinn, when I had just joined glee after you heard me sing...and you were going out with that Jesse guy?"<br>Rachel cringed and slided a strawberry into her mouth, "Yeah...?"  
>"I always hated him." Finn plopped a piece of chocolate in his mouth.<br>"Why?" Rachel asked, confused and surprised.  
>"Cause he had everything I wanted..."<br>"What? A lion mane for hair?" Rachel teased with a chuckle.  
>Finn held Rachel's face between his hands, "He had you, and that was all I really wanted."<br>Present,  
>"Hey babe." Jesse opened his arms for a hug.<br>Rachel moved away quickly, "Get away from me."  
>"Why?" He asked with just the right amount of innocence.<br>Rachel up the finger that held the wedding ring, "Married."  
>"Ah. Who's the lucky guy?"<br>"Finn Hudson." Rachel still swooned over his name.  
>"Your loser best friend?" Jesse scoffed, "Well, aren't you a bit out of his league?"<br>Rachel felt uncomfortable with the way he looked at her, "No, if anything, he's out of mine."  
>"I doubt that." Jesse tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.<br>She shoved his hand away, "Stop it!"  
>"Why? Don't you love me anymore?"<br>"Of course not! I'm married with two children!"  
>"Aw, a little Rachel. Cute." His expression then turned into a scowl, "Ew, a little Finn. Yuck."<br>"Shut up, Jesse!" Rachel turned to walk away but he caught her lightly by the wrist.  
>"Wait."<br>Rachel tugged on his grip, "No!"  
>Jesse pulled Rachel back to him and crushed his lips to hers.<br>At home,  
>Finn was sitting on the couch watching MTV when his Wife and kids walked in, "Hey guys!"<br>"Hi daddy!" She kids squealed, jumping up.  
>Finn stared at Rachel as she Walked into the kitchen. "How was your day?"<br>"Good."  
>"How were the kids?" He asked, hoping for a better answer.<br>"Good."  
>Finn grabbed Rachel's arm, "What's wrong."<br>Rachel looked up, her eyes round with innocence...  
>She was a good actor, "Nothing."<br>Finn put his hands on her shoulders, "Tell me."  
>Rachel breathed in deeply and looked up at Finn, "I cheated on you."<br>Finn stood frozen, a 'What' barely escaping his lips.  
>"Jesse just grabbed me and kissed me, I pulled away straight away and it didn't mean anything, I swear!"<br>"That...that...!" Finn stumbled for words.  
>Rachel's eyes began to glisten with tears, "I'm so sorry."<br>Finn calmed down quickly, seeing Rach was upset, he grabbed her into a tight embrace, "It's okay, baby. I'm not mad at you."  
>"You're not?"<br>"No." Finn shook his head, "But I wanna punch him in the face."  
>"So do I."<br>"I love you, Rach." He whispered to her.  
>She began sobbing into his chest again, "I love you so much more."<br>"That's not humanly possible."


	21. Chapter 21

_**I cried while writing this!**_

**Chapter 21- Age 40- Part 1,**

"Okay, see you tomorrow kids." Finn gave the teens a hard smile before shoving in his stuff into his bag. The track team was always the worst to teach, especially since Savannah Lopez joined.  
>He walked over to the parking lot, expecting to see Rachel's car there but It was completely empty, nothing but crickets and tumble weeds.<br>Gosh, this dramatic stuff was really starting to rub off on Him.  
>He grabbed his phone, noticing he had a missed call and a text from Rach,<br>Hey baby,  
>So sorry but Sophie and her friend got into some trouble at school and I got to deal with it.<br>Could you walk home?  
>I'm so sorry, love you xoxo<br>Finn groaned in frustration. Why did Sophie have to attend private school instead of going to McKinley like the other 13 year olds, just starting out high school.  
>As Finn began to walk he felt a cold wind whip at his face, he hadn't noticed the chill in the air before.<br>He wondered what Sophie could have done, she really was up to her 'finding yourself' stage. Rachel and Finn desperately tried to get her out of it, but they felt like complete hypocrites.  
>There was one month, when they were 15, where Finn and Rach went goth together, their parents weren't to thrilled about that, either.<br>Finn had come up with so many bad things his daughter, that he just decided to call Rachel.  
>She picked up on the fourth ring, "Hello?"<br>"Hey baby."  
>"Oh, hi." Rachel's voice sounded tired and distant.<br>Finn felt sorry for her, she was always so tired lately, "You okay?"  
>"Yeah." Rachel sighed, "Just annoyed with our little 'Angel.'<br>"Yeah," Finn grumbled sarcastically, "Angel of darkness."  
>"I heard that!" Sophie yelled into her mothers phone.<br>"So what did she do, exactly?"  
>"She was annoyed at some girl and put shaving cream in her locker," Rachel sighed, "Thanks for calling, I really need you right now."<br>"I know, you do so much! I love you or it." Finn told her.  
>"I love you too."<br>"Ugh," Sophie scoffed, "I think I'm going to puke."  
>"You don't think I wanna puke when I come home to find you making out on the couch?" Rachel yelled at her daughter.<br>"Wait, what?" Finn stumbled, "You're only 13!"  
>"Whatever." Sophie grumbled and continued filing her nails.<br>"Well, anyway I just wanted to tell yo..." Rachel started before the call abruptly ended.  
>Finn looked up and realized he was in an alley way, "Ugh, stupid phone!"<br>Just then Finn heard the sound of feet behind him.  
>He began to walk faster, taking longer strides.<br>"Don't run..." A voice whispered. It sent chills down his spine.  
>"Who's there?"<br>No answer.  
>"Show yourself!"<br>Nothing but foot steps and heavy breathing.  
>Finn suddenly felt his air choke off. "Help!"<br>Their was a loud crunching as his leg was bent back and shattered. "AHHHHHHHHH!"  
>"Oh, I've wanted to do this for a long time." The voice laughed evilly.<br>Finn froze as he recognized it, "Savannah what the heck are you doing?"  
>"Pay back."<br>Finn grunted as he felt a blow to the face, warm blood began to trickle from his nose, "For WHAT?"  
>"For being happy!" She yelled before pulling his arm around behind his head, causing him to hear another crack.<br>"What?" Finn asked, confused.  
>"Even though you work with brats all day, you skip around like the world is amazing, all because of that Berry!"<br>Finn gasped, holding onto his wrist as she tried to bend it backwards, "Do you like Rachel?"  
>"No! Of course not, but I'm 17 and I've never even kissed anyone! I envy you!"<br>"You do?"  
>"Every time I look in your love filled eyes!" She screamed, pinning him down on the ground, "I'm going to stop hurting myself from now on! I'm going to get rid of you!"<br>Finn's leg was broken and his arm and wrist, for sure. He had a terrible nose bleed and he was hurting everywhere, but as she raised the knife above him, he forgot all his injuries.  
>He didn't care about getting hurt, but if it meant hurting Rachel, he couldn't let it happen.<br>"Please, don't." he pleaded.  
>Then every thing disappeared.<p>

_**CLIFFHANGEERRR!**_

_**Please R&R :D **_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Last chapter was saddd **_

**Chapter 22-Age 40-Part 2,**

"Mommy, someones the phone for you." Her son said, walking up to her.  
>"Thanks honey." Rachel smiled sweetly and grabbed the phone, "Hello?"<br>"Hello, Rachel Berry?" The deep monotone of the man asked.  
>"Um, yes..."<br>"I'm afraid I have some bad news."  
>Rachel's heart frantically sped up, "What happened."<br>"Your husband was brutally beaten and stabbed." The man told her, his voice full of sympathy.  
>The phone rattled against the counter as Rachel dropped it in shock.<br>This couldn't be happening, it had to be a dream, "Wake up, Rachel. Wake up!"  
>Sophie walked in with her phone in hand, as usual, she rolled her eyes at her hysterical mother, "Want me to pinch you?"<br>Rachel heard the voice of her daughter and came back to reality. This was real, this was happening. "This is no time for jokes!"  
>"Mum?" Sophie's voice wavered in worry, "What's going on?"<br>Rachel didnt answer, she grabbed the phone again, "Is he...?"  
>Rachel choked off at the end of her sentence, unable to finish. She man understood, "He's alive.."<br>Rachel sighed with relief, but she still felt stiff and like she was shaking violently at the same time, "What's his condition?"  
>"He's in surgery, I won't get to complicated...basically he was stabbed open and needs to be stitched back up." The voice explained.<br>"Can I see him?"  
>"Of course, he's at the hospital."<br>"Thank you." She quickly hung up the phone an picked up her son, keys and phone.  
>Sophie chased after her, confused, "What's going on?"<br>"Get it the car!" Rachel ordered.  
>Scared and bewildered, Sophie didn't object, "Where are we going?"<br>"To the hospital." Rachel mumbled in a detached voice.  
>"What happened!"<br>Rachel sighed a shaky breath, tears starting to flow for the first time, in fact, this was the first time she could feel anything from above the feet that keep her standing up, since she found out.  
>How long had it been?<br>A minute?  
>Two?<br>It felt like years.  
>"Daddy was...punched and..." Rachel mulled over what to say, but he figured she was old enough to know the truth, "And stabbed."<br>Christopher began to wail from the booster seat.  
>Sophie threw her head into her hands and began to cry, "Why was I so horrible to him?"<br>"Sweetie, it's ok." Rachel soothed her daughter, her vision blurring from tears.  
>"The last word I ever said to him was Whatever," She sobbed.<br>"You didn't know..."  
>Sophie then pulled out the earring that was placed at the top of her ear and then pulled the other one out of her nose, "These are fake."<br>"They are?" Rachel asked, shocked.  
>Sophie just continued to cry, "I'm thirteen mum! Of course they're fake!"<br>"Your dads not going to die." Rachel wished she could believe her own words.  
>She didn't want to crash and decided that thinking about him and crying would make it worse, so she pretended she was driving to the school to pick up Sophie.<br>Rachel burst through the hospital doors, Sophie holding Chris coming right after her.  
>She ran up to the desk in the main floor of the hospital, "Finn Hudson?"<br>The lady at the desk quickly checked her computer, "Just finished surgery, room 306."  
>"Thankyou." Sophie told the woman, but her mother was all ready sprinting down the hall.<br>Rachel swung the door open, Sophie and Chris rushing in, Sophie sat beside her father and began to cry.  
>Rachel stood at the door, frozen.<br>Finns eyes fluttered softly, landing on his daughter, "Hey sweetie."  
>"Dad," Sophie sobbed into his sheets, "I'm so sorry."<br>Finn stroked his daughters hair, "It's not your fault."  
>"Finny..." Rachel managed to choke out.<br>"Rach..."  
>"Um, we'll go outside." Sophie mumbled, the nurse followed.<br>Finn and Rachel stood staring at each other for a whole minute.  
>Then Rachel ran up to him and began kissing him everywhere, "Are you okay."<br>"I am now." Finn began to stroke her hair, feeling tears gathering in his eyes.  
>She softly pressed her lips to his, before looking into his eyes with her tear filled ones, "I love you."<br>"I love you, too."

"Everything's gonna be ok."

_**There was part 2, next chapter only a year later, kinda a pointless filler **_


	23. Chapter 23

_**This chapter is the beginning of a story line that will last for the next couple chapters.**_

**Chapter 23: Age 41,**

Finn Hudson was getting used to staying home all day, sleeping, relaxing and kissing his wife.  
>But he knew eventually the time would come when he needed to go back to work. He'd been off for almost a year.<br>Savannah had been sent to Juvy and she wouldn't be there, but Finn was  
>Still terrified to go out in public.<br>On his last day of home time, the door bell rang.  
>Rachel was working and Sophie was at school so Finn got up to get it.<br>It was Santana.  
>Finn automatically took a step back, "What are you doing here?"<br>"I heard this is your last sick day." Santana told him, brushing her long hair out of her face, "I came to apologize for Savannah doing this to you."  
>"I forgive you and her, but can you go? It's making me uncomfortable."<br>"Of course." Santana hung her head in shame, "I'm very sorry."  
>Once Santana was gone, Finn stumbled his way over to the couch.<br>Just when he had thrown himself down, the door bell rang again.  
>He groaned and stood up, "Oh, hey Sam."<br>Sam's face was a strange mixture of sad vs happy, "Hi, Finn."  
>"Whats going on?"<br>A few tears began to gather in the corner of his eyes, "Mercedes left me."  
>"What?" Finn asked in shock, "I though you were happily married?"<br>"We were." Sam still had that twinge of happiness in his voice.  
>"You sound happy..." Finn pointed out.<br>"I bumped into Quinn, she still seemed into me, and she left Puck a couple years ago." (Your welcome again, Amelia :D)  
>"Why are you here, then?"<br>"I kinda got nowhere to stay..."  
>Finn sighed, "Fine, come in."<br>Sam gave him a slap on the arm, "Thanks buddy!"  
>"Ow!" Finn grunted.<br>"Right, you broke it sorry."  
>Rachel walked through the door 5 minutes later, "Oh, hey Sam..."<br>"Baby is something wrong?" Finn asked cautiously.  
>Rachel fell into his arms, her eyes filled with tears, "I'm so scared."<br>Finn caressed her cheek softly with his thumb, "What happened."  
>"I was walking home and I think..." Rachel sobbed, "He's following me, Finn."<br>"What?" Sam asked confused.  
>"Jesse St Jerkoff." Finn growled through his teeth.<br>"I always see him...he's always following me."She cried.  
>"It's going to be okay, baby."<br>"I can go stay with Quinn if you want..." Sam mumbled feeling awkward.  
>"No, Sam stay." Finn stopped him.<br>"Why? What about Mercedes?" Rachel asked, confused.  
>"She left me."<br>"Aw, Sam I'm sorry." Rachel pulled away from Finn to wrap her arms around Sam.  
>Sam hugged her back, "S'ok."<br>"Sorry!" Rachel pulled away, "I'm making it about my troubles."  
>"Ray, this thing with Jesse is serious." Finn gritted his teeth, "He's stalking you!"<br>"Finny, it's fine. I'm sure it wasn't him," Rachel gave her husband a reassuring peck.  
>But Rachel knew it was him.<br>He was following her.  
>Stalking her.<br>And it was scaring the hell out of her.

_**The next chapter they will be 44 and Sophie will be... Can you believe it...sixteen!  
>Little Christopher will be...seven! Aw :3<strong>_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Age 44**

"Hey Soph?" Finn licked his fingers as he shoved another piece of Cadbury in his mouth.  
>"Yeah, dad?" She shoved one in hers.<br>Every Friday, at 7, Rachel worked and little 7 year old Chris went to Sam and Quinn's house, just so Finn could bond with the 16 year old. It had started right after the accident, she died her hair back to brown and took out her piercings.  
>"Did I ever tell you when you were, like, 5 and your mum and I thought we lost you?"<br>Sophie giggled and her eyes widened, "No! Tell meeeeee!"  
>"Well it was our anniversary and we couldn't find you anywhere." Finn told her, laughing as he remembered, "And your mum got so hysterical, we called the police. Then she remembered you were at Auntie Cedes' place!"<br>"Hahahah!" Sophie laughed, "You guys are so stupid!"  
>"Then the stir fry blew up."<br>Sophie looked her dad in confusion.  
>Before she could ask, Rachel bursted through the door, panting.<br>"Baby, what happened?..."  
>Earlier,<br>"Good job, kids!" Rachel smacked the hand of Hannah, her little starlet, "Seeya tomorrow!"  
>"Fanks for everything, Rach." Little Liam wrapped his arms around her legs.<br>"Aw, your very welcome." She crooned at the sweet boy, "I Love you all!"  
>"How's my hot little American-Jewish princess?" She heard puck's voice.<br>"Hello, Noah." Rachel greeted him with a hug, "Mikaela is doing great with Ballet. Her voice is progressing."  
>"Are you kidding me, Berry?" Puck put a tight arm around his daughter, "She's a legend."<br>"Daddy, can I sleep over at Liv's?"  
>Puck shook his head, "No way. Your at your mums tonight, she'll kill me."<br>"Aw." She began to pout and ran off to the car.  
>Puck ran after her, "Later, Berry."<br>"Thanks, Rachel." Olivia came up to her, surrounded by the boys, as usual. She had such a soulful voice, it was very soothing.  
>"Your welcome, you did imagine amazingly!" Rachel complimented her.<br>"Thanks!" She giggled at then went off with her BFF, Jesse. (Ahahahah, lol I hope Liv is reading this)  
>One of Rachel's most promising young performer came skipping up to Rachel, she had a very bubbly attitude and was a talented performer, "Thank you, Ms Berry."<br>"You were great out there tonight, Amelia."  
>"I know, I'm awesome, nah I'm not, nah I'm awesome, nah just joking." She joked as always (Heheh :) only Amelia will understand this, hope I made you laugh!)<br>"You totally killed your solo,  
>kiddo,fantastic work."<br>Amelia went skipping off to her friend Sarah, (omg! Amelia should be laughing right now!)  
>Rachel took off outside, sliding into the front seat of her car, wanting to get back home and cuddle with Finn.<br>"Hi, babe."  
>Rachel jumped and screamed as she realised she wasn't the only one in the car, "Jesse?"<br>"Hi, honey." He caressed her cheek softly.  
>She smacked his hand away, "What the heck are you doing in here?"<br>"I broke in, it was the only way to talk to you without that oaf getting in the way."  
>"Get out!" She hissed.<br>"No, I love you, Rachel. I could show a world of opportunities he can't!"  
>"Jesse," Rachel sighed, "I love Finn, what I had with you...it was decades ago. It was high school."<br>"Finn is a loser! I'm a hunk!" Jesse argued, flipping his hair back.  
>Rachel freaked out as she realised Jesse was leaning in.<br>She fumbled with the door handle, jumping out and running away her life."  
>Present,<br>"And here I am." Rachel concluded her story.  
>Finn wrapped his arms around his wife, "Sweetie, we gotta tell the police."<br>"No, I don't want to."  
>"Fine," Finn grumbled, "but if he lays one more hand on you I'm breaking his spine."<p>

_**Rachel has a stalker! Oh no :(  
>Stay turned for Chapter 25, I'm going to add in spoilers at the end of he chapters..even though this story is quite close to the end...dun dun dun!<br>Next chapter,  
>Rachel will continue to be stalked.<br>Sophie will graduate.  
>Finn will help his son learn to talk to the ladies ;)<strong>_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25-Age 46**

"Hey buddy." Finn knocked lightly on the door of his 10 year old son.  
>"Come in, dad!" He called back.<br>Finn pushed the creaky door open slowly, "So how's school?"  
>"Uh, good."<br>"Cool, cool." Finn sat on the bed awkwardly.  
>Finn knew, as a father, it was his responsibility to talk to Chris about this...that didn't make it less awkward.<br>The other day, he and Rachel were lounging on the couch, when Rachel just had to bring up that Chris was 10, and that's the age she gave Sophie 'The talk.'  
>"Is there something you wanted to talk about?" Chris asked, knowing his dad all to well.<br>"Um, yes..." Finn nervously fiddled with the quilt on Chris' bed, "This is not a conversation I really want to have...but as a father it's my responsibility to do this..."  
>"What is it, dad?" Finn almost backed out of the room at the sight of Chris' round, innocent eyes-he was too young to have this talk.<br>"Maybe your to young..." Finn stood up quickly.  
>Chris caught his hand, "No, you've got me wondering now..."<br>"Well...you are at the age, where things are going to start changing...on your body..."  
>Chris quickly cut him off, "Oh no! Dad, dont worry, I watch TV."<br>"But I need to tell your mother I did this!" Finn objected.  
>"Well...there is something I wanted to talk about...it's a bit on the topic..." Chris blushed, looking down.<br>"What?"  
>"Well, there is this girl..." Chris started, never letting his eyes meet his fathers, he was to embarrassed.<br>"Say no more." Finn understood immediately, "You wanna know how to talk to the ladies..."  
>"Mmhmmm." He mumbled under his breath. "How did you...you know...seduce mum?"<br>Finn laughed, "Your mum and I had a bit more of a complicated relationship."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Lots of ups and downs, break up's, love triangles."  
>"Oh..."<br>"Anyway, my biggest tip is...I guess, If you REALLY like this girl...play it straight, be yourself."  
>"Really? Ryan said the chicks dig bad boys..."<br>Finn chuckled, "No, you'll comes off as a pig, especially when you get older, all girls will want to do is make out with you."  
>Chris blushed again, this conversation was getting awkward again, "That's a bad thing?"<br>"Yes, well, when your like fifteen or sixteen it will seem like thats all you wanna do, but as you get older, you'll want something more meaningful."  
>"Ok, I'll keep that in mind." Chris turned his face away from his dad and back to his book.<br>"Good." Finn smiled widely and patted his knee, "We don't need another Puck."  
>"But Puck's awesome!"<br>"Yeah, not in high school." He mumbled. "Anyway, get dressed, can you believe your sisters graduating in 2 hours."  
>Chris noticed the look on his fathers face, "Don't get emotional on me!"<br>"I love you, Chris."  
>"I love you too, dad. Thanks for helping me."<br>Graduation,  
>"Sophie Hudson!"<br>Sophie strode across the stage gracefully, excepting her diploma.  
>Finn and Rachel stood up, cheering and hollering.<br>Chris buried his head in his hands, he had friends here! "Sit down!"  
>Finn laughed and wrapped an arm around his son, "That'll be you up there someday ".<br>Chris looked around to see kids his age snickering, "If i survive."  
>"I can't believe it, Finny!" Rachel sobbed into Finn's shoulder, "Graduations are so emotional!"<br>"But they rock, remember our college one?" Finn reminded her.  
>"Of course i do!" Rachel smirked, pressing her lips to his...the kiss built up and built up, eventually, Chris had to pull them off each other.<br>"Please, no PDA." he begged.  
>As everyone marched across the stage, on by one, Finn felt himself tear up.<br>"Congratulations, class of 2040!" (Roughly, I tried to figure it out but I probs made a mistake, soz!)  
>Everyone cheered and threw their hats in the air.<br>As they walked to the car after the graduation, as always, Rachel felt eyes on her.  
>She spun around, seeing a flash in the bushes, it was Jesse, for sure.<br>She gripped Finn's hand tighter, and snuggled closer to him.  
>She felt something grip her shoulder.<br>Finn had obviously noticed It to, because when Rachel span around, Jesse was lying on the floor, blood dripping from his nose.  
>Finn quickly whipped out his cell and dialed 919. "Hello, can you please come to Mckinley High? Yes, my wife is being stalked and I have him right here."<br>"We'll send someone over".  
>"Thank you ." he mumbled, hanging up the phone.<br>"Baby, why is he doing this?" Rachel whimpered.  
>"Cause you're to desirable for your own good," Finn told her, forcing a smile and kissing her head.<br>"Mum, who is this guy?" Sophie asked, shocked at the man her father had just knocked out.  
>Rachel sighed and explained the whole thing to her children, Sophie understood better then Chris. She wrapped her mother in a tight embrace, "I'm so sorry, mummy."<br>Rachel began to tear up at the sound of her daughter calling her mummy. "I love you, sweetie."  
>She squeezed her tighter, "I love you too, mum."<br>The police arrived, calling an ambulance for Jesse.  
>They began asking questions, when Rachel and Finn told him it had started several years ago, the officer frowned in disapproval.<br>Jesse came to as he was being loaded into the ambulance, "I'm so sorry, Rachel. I missed you."  
>Rachel just nodded and clinged on to Finn.<br>"He'a gone, Rach. The officer said he wouldn't be going to prison, because he didnt really do anything, but he could be facing years in rehabilitation, they think he's gone insane...he agrees." Finn pressed a kiss to her temple as he loaded the kids in the car.  
>Rachel continued to shook with terror.<br>She would never forget this.

_**Hope you liked it! The end is near...seriously! The story is ending soon :(  
>One of the kids starts having bad experiences and schoolcollege.  
>Rachel and Finn struggle to deal with it.<br>Review?**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Prepare for adorable siblings 3 **_

**Chapter 26: Age 48,**

A 12 year old Chris strode down the hall, proud of his latest accomplishment.  
>He has joined the school choir, he wanted to follow in the foot steps of his parents, he planned on being in glee when high school came around.<br>For his audition song he sang 'I Cant Fight This Feeling.'  
>It was the song his mom heard his father singing and convinced him to join glee.<br>The choir director said his voice showed a lot of promise and he was perfect for the club.  
>All of a sudden, their was a blur of red.<br>He felt the cold ice hit his face, burning his eyes.  
>"What the heck?" He yelled, wiping the slush away from his burning eyes.<br>He looked up, vision fuzzy from the ice, a couple of kids from the soccer team were laughing, holding slushie cups.  
>He had officially been welcomed into the world of show choir.<p>

Throwing his bag down, he stormed up to his room.  
>His mother was at work and his dad was too, but his sister was on a college break.<br>She heaved up off the couch and followed her brother into his room.  
>He was face down on the bed.<br>She sat down slowly, trying not to frighten him and softly rubbed his hair, it was sticky. "What happened?"  
>"I got into the choir." He grunted, flipping over to face his sister.<br>"Hey, that's great." She held up to her hand for a high five.  
>He just started at it and mumbled, "No" before throwing himself back down, so his father was stuffed into the sheets.<br>She brought her hand down, "What's the matter?"  
>"I got slushed."<br>"Oh god." Flash backs played in her head of high school, when she was out of her 'i hate life' faze, she got slushied a lot, "That sucks."  
>"I know," He rolled over again, looking her in the eye, "Should I quit?"<br>Sophie patted his shoulder, "Do what feels right."

"I would like to deny my position in the choir." Chris told the director firmly before stalking out of there.  
>He was met with high fives instead of slushies.<br>Perfect.

"Hey Rach." Finn answered the phone , his voice immediately perked up when he saw the caller ID.  
>"Sophie just texted me that Chris joined choir, got slushied, and then she talked with him but her friend just texted her that her little brother told her that he quit today," Rachel scrambled out with one breath.<br>"Oh no." Finn didn't like that his son was letting the bullies run his life, he needed to follow his dreams.  
>"Yeah, we need to convince him to rejoin."<br>"Yes, he needs to do what HE wants." Finn agreed.  
>"Well, which one of us will talk to him."<br>"I know." Finn suddenly had a stroke I genius.  
>"Who?" Rachel asked eagerly.<br>"He's gonna get a glee-vention."

Chris stumbled through the door of his home, still confused by the fact that he was somewhat popular.  
>"Hi, Chris." Every member of the former New Directions stood in his living room, arms folded.<br>"Um, hi guys..."  
>"Why did you quit glee?" Kurt demanded.<br>"I didn't like it anymore." He lied.  
>"Liar!" Puck shouted.<br>Finn placed a hand on his chest, "Calm down, he's just a kid."  
>"Why?." Mercedes asked, a little more calmer then the others.<br>Chris sighed, no point in lying, these guys would see right through it. "I got slushied."  
>"You know what would have happened to us if we quit every time we got slushied?" Artie asked.<br>Lots of people had something to say,  
>Kurt: "I would not be your uncle...or myself, I wouldn't have met my true love.<br>Mercedes: I would be enemies with your mother still.  
>Tina: I would have a stutter and be afraid to be myself.<br>Santana: I would have hid or never even realized who i truly was.  
>Quinn: I would just be lost, without glee, I was always lost.<br>Finn and Rachel wrapped it up, "We love you and we want what's best for you."  
>Chris felt tears coming to his eyes, "Ok, I'll rejoin."<p>

_**Aww, sweet chapter :3  
>The end is soooo close!<br>Aw : (  
>Review?<strong>_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Prepare. That's all I'm going to say.  
>And how bout that Michael episode? Wowzas!<br>Sorry I that's a bit off-date, I wrote this chapter about the time i POSTED chapter 21 ;)**_

**Chapter 27: Age 50…sniffles. **

The phone on the counter started vibrating as it rang.  
>Rachel answered it, just like any other day, she thought it might be the school or something. "Hello?"<br>"Rachel Berry?" the posh female voice asked.  
>"Hudson." She corrected.<br>"Pardon me." The woman apologized.  
>"It's fine."<br>"I am a casting director on broadway and I would like you to star in a production of 'Wicked'"  
>Rachel stopped breathing and her heart faltered, "But I'm...I'm fifty!"<br>The lady laughed quietly, "It's a senior production."  
>"H-how do you kn-know who i am?" Rachel stumbled, still frozen with shock.<br>"I attended the concert night for your talent school."  
>Rachel remembered that night distinctly.<br>I child had called in sick at the last moment, it was Olivia , and she had several solo's.  
>Rachel had to go up for her.<br>It was strange, but it was fabulous.  
>Just being in the spotlight was amazing!<br>"Oh my! Thank you sooo much!"  
>"Well, you'll have to come to New York and audition."<br>"Of course!"  
>"We'll send you a check for the plane tickets, you can take your husband. I will email you the details."<br>"Thank you, you won't regret it!"  
>Rachel continued beaming as she hun up the phone.<br>All her life she had been waiting for this moment, her moment.  
>When she turned 50 she gave up hope of ever being on broadway, and now here it is-her moment to shine.<br>She felt lips brush Against her shoulder, "Hi sweetie."  
>Rachel smiled even wider, looking at Finn. His hair was starting to grey and fall out, but he was still the most handsome man ever. "Hello!"<br>"What you cookin? he asked, setting his fitness stuff down on the table.  
>"Spaghetti and vegan meat balls." Rachel told him, stirring.<br>"Yummo."  
>"I have some big news."<br>Finn nearly choked on the Scolding meat ball he had shoved in his mouth, "You can't be pregnant again! We haven't done it in like, 10 years!"  
>Rachel laughed at his expression, he was sort on pouting, "I'm not."<br>Finn breathed a sigh of relief, "Good."  
>"I have been invited to audition for a role on broadway!"<br>"Oh my goodness!" Finn lifted up his wife, spinning her in a circle, "I'm so proud!"

Everything was set.  
>Chris was staying with his sister and Finn was coming with Rachel.<br>"Bye mum, I love you." Chris hugged his mother tightly, already taller then her, "Good luck."  
>"Thanks sweetie, I hope i get it." Rachel laughed at crosses her fingers.<br>"You will." Sophie told her, wrapping her tiny mother in a tight embrace.  
>"Thanks baby." Rachel kissed her daughters cheek softly.<br>A small tear rolled down Rachel's cheek as she walked out the door, leaving her kids behind.  
>Toward her fate.<p>

Rachel was woken as the plane jostled. She sat up frantically, "What was that?"  
>Finn grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly, "Just a little turbulence."<br>Rachel took a deep breath, "Ok."  
>The plane continued to shake for 10 minutes.<br>All of a sudden, their was a Loud pop from outside her window.  
>She opened her window quickly, but all she could see was black.<br>The intercom crackled, the voice of the pilot filing the plane, "Please stay calm. One of our engines is having some difficulties. Prepare for crash landing."  
>Rachel began hyperventilating, squeezing Finns hand so hard it might break.<br>"It's gonna be ok, sweetie." Finn tried to stay calm for his wife.  
>They both put on the oxygen masks that appeared above them.<br>The plane rustled again softly.  
>Suddenly, the plane began plummeting to the ground, nose first.<br>The person beside Rachel flew out of the seat, slamming into the front Of the plane.  
>Everyone was being thrown around, falling out of their seats.<br>Finn and Rachel gripped each others hands, silent as everyone screamed.  
>"Finn?" Rachel spoke up in a shaky breath.<br>"Yes, Rach?"  
>"I love you more then more then my own life, you have to survive this."<br>"You are Rachel Hudson, are you just gonna give up?"  
>Rachel began to cry, tears stinging her eyes, "Where ever I go, I want to be with you."<br>"I love you, Ray-ray." Finn sobbed, feeling pressure push at his back, trying to fling him out of his seat.  
>"I love you, Finny." Rachel held out her pinky.<br>Finn wrapped his around it, "Best Friends Forever."  
>"Forever."<br>Rachel and Finn took a final shaky breath as the plane plummeted  
>into the ocean.<p>

**The End. **

_**Can you believe it's the end already? **_

_**I cannot believe it **_

_**A/N: thanks to all my loyal readers! I am so lucky to have so many people who enjoy my stories.  
>Special thanks to my BFF, Opensattheclose, AKA: Liv- thank you for making an account just for reviewing my story! I Know ur own are gonna be fabulous, love you! Xoxo<br>Also- VoteFabray4PromQueen, aka; amelia!- you have helped me sooo much and always review! You are an amazing writer! Love ya xo**_

_**And finally, Gleek1906-Klaine4eva- thanks for being such a loyal reader and I hope ur story does Awesomely, it deserves it!**_

_**And to the rest of you, thank you soooo much and stay tuned! I have more stories commin!  
>Here Are some other reviews who review all the time,<br>BreeT  
>Noro<br>FinchelPotter  
>QuincyAddison<br>KristeenDC  
>FinchelFan728<br>PaochiCute  
>Oh god there is so much I can't count!<br>Anyway, you all rock!**_

_**Goodbye and stay tuned!**_

_**PS: Did you like the way it ended? Was it surprising?  
>Please review!<strong>_


End file.
